


Bechloe Against Humanity

by lilredwiththehood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredwiththehood/pseuds/lilredwiththehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy Friday night of playing Cards Against Humanity with the Bellas, Beca finally decides to make her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bechloe Against Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. I also do not own Cards Against Humanity.

Beca sits at her desk, biting her lip as her hands float over the keys on her laptop, making adjustments to her most recent mix.  She is still getting used to having Friday nights to herself.  Before the breakup, she spent such evenings skyping with Jesse, who had moved to LA a few months earlier to go to film school.  She can’t believe that it has been just over a month since they called it quits and decided to just be friends instead.  They still talk all the time, and she knows they have been much happier since, but without the extra commitment, Beca has found that she has had some extra time on her hands.  

Well, she _would_ have extra time on her hands if it weren’t for a certain bubbly redhead.  Ever since the retreat, Chloe has been spending more nights in, probably because she realizes that her time with the Bellas will soon be up.  On Friday nights like these, Beca often finds the redhead by her side, and they'll do anything from binge-watching Friends on Netflix (yes, Beca doesn’t like movies, but short TV shows she can handle), to talking about life, to sitting in silence – Beca mixing while Chloe reads her Russian Literature books for fun.

Beca has noticed that she and Chloe have been hanging out a lot lately.  Like, more than usual, which is saying something since they hung out _a lot_ over the past three years.  Not that Beca minds.  She actually _likes_ spending time with Chloe, and lately, she has been finding herself wanting to spend _more_ time with her, which is totally out of character for herself.

She feels the surface of the desk vibrate and her eyes fall to her phone, where the screen has just lit up with a text message.  

 _Becaaaaaaaa_.

She smirks as she types a reply.

**Chloeeee.**

She doesn’t even have time to put her phone down before the next text message comes through.

_Whatcha doing?  You’ve been up there for hours!_

**It hasn’t been HOURS.**

Beca glances at the time on her phone and raises her eyebrows.  The redhead is right.  It has in fact been over two hours.  Shit.

**Okay, I lied.  I guess it has been hours.**

_Come down here and love meee ;)_

**Give me 5 minutes.**

_I can’t wait that long.  Come nowww._

Beca rolls her eyes, but she can’t suppress the smirk that crawls onto her face.  She leans back in her chair with a sigh and saves her mix.  Over the past few years, she has been saying no to Chloe less and less.  She absolutely hates it, hates not being able to say no to people, but it just kind of happened.  The Bellas, of course, did not fail to notice this gradual change in behavior, which has resulted in numerous jokes about Beca being “whipped.”

She closes the lid of her laptop and stands, stretching muscles that have been in the same position for way too long.  She grabs her phone and makes her way downstairs.  

She enters the kitchen to find Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy standing at the counter with a line of red solo cups in front of them.  Cynthia Rose is pouring vodka into each one. 

“That’s not enough!” Amy protests.

“Relax, girl.  You can have more later,” Cynthia Rose assures her.  She then notices Beca enter.  “Hey, Cap.”

“Becaaa!” 

The brunette’s gaze follows the excited voice to see Chloe smiling at her from the living room.  She tries her best to keep her own lips from curling into a smile.

“You want a drink?” Cynthia Rose asks as she holds up the bottle of vodka.  "Jessica finally bought more lemonade."

“Uh, sure.  Thanks,” Beca answers, then makes her way into the living room to find Chloe and Stacie sitting on the couches.  The redhead’s smile grows tenfold when she sees her enter.

“Hey, Becs!”

“Hey.”  She sits in what has become her usual spot on the couch next to Chloe.  The redhead instantly closes the space between them and cuddles into Beca’s side.  Beca has learned to get used to it.  In fact, even though she’d never admit it, she has actually come to like it.  Chloe is pretty comfortable.  

The redhead hums into her chest, causing a small smile to creep its way onto Beca’s face.  Okay, so maybe she _is_ whipped.  But if it’s going to keep making Chloe smile like _that_ , then she can handle it.

“Where is everybody?” she asks the redhead.

“Em went home to spend the weekend with her mom, Jessica and Ashley are at dinner and a movie...”

“They’re so married,” Stacie comments as she looks over her freshly-painted nails.

“Oh, totes,” Chloe agrees, then continues, “Flo is either on a date or a booty call.  I can’t remember.”

“Booty call,” Cynthia Rose answers as she and Amy enter and place the cups on the table.

“Right,” Chloe remembers.  “And Lilly...well, we never know where she is.”

“I told you.  She’s definitely a part of the National Ninja Society,” Amy tells them.

“Pretty sure that’s not a thing,” Stacie says as she grabs the cup with her name on it and takes a sip.

“It is.  You just never hear about it because, hello, _ninjas_.”

The Bellas try to convince the Tasmanian that there is no such thing as the National Ninja Society, and after failing, they make casual conversation for awhile, each sipping at their drinks.  Chloe remains cuddled against Beca, and other than having to make sure the redhead’s hands don’t hit the drink she’s holding when she has an excited outburst, she doesn’t mind their position.

Beca knew it was just a matter of time before somebody said it.  Somebody always suggests it when the Bellas decide to stay in, especially when there is alcohol involved.  This time, it is over-excitedly suggested right into her ear, a bit louder than she would have liked.

“OMG guys!  Let’s play Bellas Against Humanity!” Chloe exclaims. 

“Yes!” the other Bellas shout in agreement.

The year before, on a rainy Sunday afternoon, the very bored Bellas had decided to play a game of Cards Against Humanity.  It quickly led to them jokingly yelling out answers that pertained specifically to each other, such as adding in their own names or blurting out inside jokes.  Eventually, they had decided to just give up on the game and make their very own version, and thus, Bellas Against Humanity was born.  Jessica and Ashley had cut up blue and yellow pieces of paper, and each Bella contributed ideas to what should go on them.  Questions or fill-in-the-blank statements went on the blue cards and the fillers went on the yellow ones.  As time progressed and they made more memories, the Bellas added new yellow cards to the pile.  Recently, they also added a rule that allowed each player to create their own yellow card, a “write-in” for one round each game.  

After taking a bathroom break and refilling their drinks, the Bellas resettle in the living room and push the futon closer to the couches so they can use it as a table.  Chloe grabs the game from the game closet.  When she re-enters the living room, she sits on the floor next to the futon, this time across the room from Beca.

The Bellas quickly deal the cards and begin the game.

“You go first, Chlo,” Stacie says.

Chloe’s eyes light up with excitement as she picks a blue card from the pile.  She clears her throat, then reads, “What’s my secret kink?”

The rest of the Bellas shuffle through their decks, searching for the perfect yellow card to answer the question.  Beca scans her deck.   _A pitch pipe, the Tonehangers, winning, Ashley, the Riff Off..._ She looks up to see bright blue eyes and a huge smile.  Keeping her gaze on Chloe, she places her yellow card of choice on the table with a smirk, then adds a new yellow card to her deck.  The rest of the Bellas place their cards in a pile on top of Beca’s, occasionally exchanging smirks of their own. 

When all four yellow cards are placed on the table, Chloe picks them up and shuffles them.  “What’s my secret kink?” she repeats, then flips over each card and reads it aloud.  “Benji’s magic tricks...those god-awful flight attendant uniforms...Beca’s Bella audition...”  She stops to giggle at that one.  “Or Fat Amy’s butt confidence.”  

“Aw yeah!” Amy whoops and rolls slightly to the side so she can slap her own butt.  “You know you love it, ginge.”

“Totes,” Chloe agrees with a smile.

The Bellas wait patiently for the redhead to make a decision.

“Secret kink,” the redhead mumbles to herself, tapping her fingertips on the table as her eyes scan the cards.  Beca can practically hear the little wheels turning in her head.  Chloe smirks once she makes her decision.  “I do think ripping that flight attendant uniform off of someone could be pretty sexy...”  

Stacie hums knowingly in agreement, causing Cynthia Rose and Amy to raise their eyebrows at her.

The corners of Beca’s lips turn upward into a smile at the mention of her yellow card.  She begins to lean forward, ready to claim her victory, but is interrupted by the redhead again. 

“But I’m going to have to go with Beca’s Bella audition.”

“That’s right, bitches!” Cynthia Rose brags as she proudly takes the blue card from Chloe.

“Excuse me, but my butt confidence is everyone’s secret kink,” Amy announces.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Beca exclaims, turning to Chloe.  “You’re turned on by me awkwardly singing while tapping a _plastic cup_?”

Chloe shrugs.  “You make it look super hot, Becs,” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and gives a flirtatious wink, much like the one she had given Beca in the shower almost four years earlier.

“Oh my god,” Beca groans and takes a swig of her drink, only causing Chloe to giggle.

“Who’s next?” Stacie asks.

“Me,” Cynthia Rose sings and grabs a blue card from the pile.  “Why did we lose the Riff-Off?”

Once again, the Bellas all scan their decks.  Beca’s eyes float up to steal a glance at the redhead, who is biting her lip as she decides which card to submit.  She suppresses the urge to think about how adorable she looks.  No.  This is not the time or place for those kinds of thoughts.  Especially when there’s alcohol involved.  Beca forces herself to look at her own deck and choose a card.

Once all of the cards are in the pile, Cynthia Rose picks them up and gives them a quick shuffle.  “Why did we lose the Riff-Off?”  She flips over the first card.  “My huge toner.”  Then the second.  “Legacy.”  All of the women giggle at that one, knowing it’s true.  Cynthia Rose flips the third card.  “Chloe’s gingery temper.”  The Bellas all smirk at the redhead, who sticks her tongue out at them.  “And Aubrey’s vomit.”  All of the Bellas cringe at the last one, having war flashbacks to that chaotic rehearsal when the blonde had vomited all over the theater floor and everything went to hell.  Beca, however, giggles instead.  On the list of things she likes to do, making fun of Aubrey Posen is pretty high up there.

Cynthia Rose thinks for a moment.  “Yo, definitely Aubrey’s vomit.  That shit is intense.”

“Me!” Chloe squeals and throws her hands into the air.  

“That was a good one,” Cynthia Rose tells her as she hands her the blue card.

“Your turn, Cap,” Stacie tells Beca.

The tiny brunette reaches for a blue card, then reads, “Blank.  It’s aca-awesome!”

Once again, Beca’s eyes fall to Chloe, who is scanning her deck.  Bright blue eyes suddenly meet hers, along with a devious smirk.  Beca raises her eyebrows in amusement at the redhead, who looks back to her deck for another moment, then places the card in the pile.  As the rest of the Bellas follow her lead, she takes a swig of her drink, still smirking.

Beca shuffles the yellow cards and begins to read them.  “Bear traps.  It’s aca-awesome.”  She glares at the rest of the Bellas, who all erupt in maniacal laughter.  “That’s not funny!  I almost died!” she exclaims.  This only causes the Bellas to laugh harder.  “Alright, alright.  Settle down.”  

The Bellas reduce their laughter to smirks.  

Beca flips the next card and the glare finds its way back onto her face as she reads it through clenched teeth.  “Watching movies.  It’s aca-awesome.”  The Bellas giggle again.  Beca flips the third card.  “Beca’s – my criminal record.  It’s aca-awesome.”  She looks up at the Bellas again.  “Seriously?”

“It is pretty badass,” Cynthia Rose comments.

“Yeah, you did punch an old dude,” Stacie agrees.

Beca rolls her eyes.  “This one better not pertain to me,” she mumbles as she flips the final card.   She can feel her cheeks take on a hint of pink as she reads it.  “Chloe’s fire crotch.  It’s aca-awesome.”

“So true!” Chloe comments.

Beca tosses the card onto the table with the rest and scans her options.  “You’re a bunch of aca-dicks.  I hate all of these.”

“You have to pick one,” Amy tells her.

Beca looks over the cards again.  “Well since I know for a fact that all of the other things are _not_ aca-awesome, I guess I’m going to have to go with Chloe’s fire crotch.”

“Yes!” Amy pumps her fist into the air.  She then gestures two fingers between her eyes and Beca’s.  “I read your mind while you sleep.”

Beca raises her eyebrows, unsure of where to go with that, then shrugs it off.  “Alright, who is the asshole who put bear traps?” she asks as she hands the blue card over to Amy.

The Bellas all exchange devious glances.  They keep their mouths shut, afraid of falling victim to the tiny brunette’s wrath.  

Beca shoots them her best captain glare, hoping to crack them.  Her eyes fall on Chloe, who is clearly using all of her willpower to hold in her laughter.  She looks up at Beca with her puppy dog eyes, and the brunette doesn’t even have to ask to know that she is the culprit.  “Of course it was you,” she growls.

“It made everyone laugh, so I don’t regret it,” Chloe says through her giggles.

“I hate you,” Beca deadpans.

Chloe smiles with all of her teeth.  “No you don’t.”

Fat Amy exchanges glances with Cynthia Rose and Stacie and holds up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger.  Cynthia Rose knowingly wiggles her eyebrows and Stacie giggles.

“Just because I’m glaring at Chloe doesn’t mean I can’t see what you’re doing, Amy,” Beca informs the Tasmanian.

“Wasn’t trying to hide it,” Amy mumbles as she takes a sip from her cup.

“Your turn, Stace,” Chloe announces.

Stacie picks up a blue card and reads, “What am I thinking about right now?”

Once again, the Bellas all place their cards in the pile.

“The Kennedy Center incident.”  All of the Bellas cringe at that one, remembering the horrors of that awful day.  “A Barden rape whistle...Das Sound Machine, and synchronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper.”

She takes a moment to assess her options, then makes her decision.  “DSM.”  

The Bellas all stare at her with wide eyes.

Stacie shrugs.  “What?  Their beatboxer is kind of cute.  I’d totally do him.”

“No!” the rest of the Bellas scold in unison.

“Fine.  But I can still think about him.”  Stacie waves the blue card in the air.  “Whose is it?”

“Mine,” Amy says as she plucks the card out of Stacie’s hand.  “And for the record, that beatboxer can be the banana in my split any day.”

“Okay, enough of this nonsense,” Beca interjects.  “Amy, go.”

Rolling her eyes, Fat Amy picks a blue card and reads, “What should Legacy write her next song about?”

Chloe throws her card in the pile and stands, grabbing her solo cup.  “Anyone else want a refill?”

“Me!” Amy and Stacie sing simultaneously and hand Chloe their cups.

“Becs, come with me.”

Beca looks at her with owlish eyes, surprised by the gentle command.

“Please?” Chloe asks with puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her eyes as a cover, Beca quickly throws a yellow card into the pile, grabs her own cup, and follows the smiling redhead.  She hears Cynthia Rose make a whipping sound as she enters the kitchen and suppresses the urge to shoot her a glare.

She sets the cups on the counter and Chloe hands her the bottle of vodka.  “Pour for me?” 

Beca takes the bottle and begins distributing the vodka as Chloe grabs the lemonade from the fridge.  Instead of waiting for Beca to finish, she reaches around her to pour.

Beca freezes, suddenly feeling like she’s going to fall over.  She’s not sure if it’s because she’s tipsy or if it’s because the redhead is so close to her she can practically feel her body heat.

“Having fun?” Chloe asks.

“It’s better than watching a movie,” Beca answers as she puts the cap back onto the vodka, careful not to elbow Chloe in the stomach.  She feels glowing blue eyes on her and slowly turns her head to confirm.  Sure enough, Chloe is still there, inches away from her face, just smiling at her.  Beca is beginning to have flashbacks to her first Hood Night party.

“What?” she asks, unsure if she should be uncomfortable or enjoying this.

“Nothing,” Chloe smiles with her teeth.  She then pokes Beca’s cheek.  “You’re adorable.”

“I think someone is starting to get a little drunk,” Beca points out with a smile.

“Maybe,” Chloe giggles as she screws the cap back onto the lemonade.  She then puts it back in the fridge, grabs the remaining cups, and follows Beca back into the living room.

“Okay,” Amy announces as Beca and Chloe sit back down.  “What should Legacy write her next song about?”  She flips over each card.  “Legacy’s dance moves...Bumper...the Bella oath...or Bloe.”

She scans her options, then removes two, leaving Bumper and Bloe.  After another moment of thinking, she announces, “Bumper.”

“Right here,” Beca says with a smile and takes the blue card from Amy as the rest of the Bellas roll their eyes at the easy win.

“Back to you, Chlo,” Stacie says.

Chloe bounces with excitement and grabs a blue card.  “What’s maintaining my relationship status?”

The rest of the Bellas shuffle through their decks.  Amy slams her yellow card down right away, confident in her choice.  

“You read Chloe’s mind in her sleep, too, Amy?” Beca asks the Tasmanian, who gives her a less-than-subtle wink as a reply.

After rolling her eyes, Beca skims her deck.  _Stacie’s sexual conquests, Flo, horizontal running, Lilly’s weapons, man boobs_...None of her cards feel right.  She can’t ignore the tugging feeling in her stomach.  Maybe this _is_ the time and place.  It could just be because she knows this is her chance, or maybe it’s because she’s feeling the alcohol, but she finds herself leaning to the table and picking up a blank yellow card and the pencil.

“Oh, looks like Becs is using her write-in for the game,” Chloe announces.

Beca smirks and leans back in her seat.  She twirls the pencil around in her fingers, trying to come up with the right words.  She has one chance.  She has to get this right.  She takes a nervous breath and her hands begin to write words.  She feels the other Bellas’ eyes on her, and she tries not to think about what she’s doing as she writes in fear of chickening out.  This changes everything.  

“Before we graduate, Beca,” Stacie groans.

She and Cynthia Rose have both placed their cards in the pile with Amy’s and are waiting for her to finish.  

Beca scribbles the last few words, and with another nervous breath, she places the card on top of the pile.  Butterflies flutter in her stomach as Chloe picks up the stack of yellow cards and shuffles them.  She takes a large swig of her drink, hoping it will help.  If this doesn’t end well, maybe she’ll be too drunk to care by the end of the night.  The write-in was the right move, right?  Before she can freak herself out any more, Chloe rereads the blue card.

“What is maintaining my relationship status?”  She clears her throat and flips the first yellow card over in her hands.  “Jiggle juice,” she announces and places it on the table.  

The other Bellas giggle, knowing that this card was chosen specifically for the redhead.  

“I mean, it’s true.  That’s how I met Tom,” Chloe admits with a smile.  She flips the second card.  “The dictator herself, Ms. Aubrey Posen.”

The Bellas giggle harder this time.  Beca laughs so hard she lets out a little snort.

“Damn,” Cynthia Rose smiles.

“Crushed it,” Amy whispers, proud of her choice.

“I still can’t believe you made that a yellow card,” Chloe tells Beca, who had insisted they make that a yellow card when they were creating the game.

“I stand by it.  It’s golden,” Beca says through her laughter.

“I mean, Aubrey is very determined.  She’s probably good in bed,” Chloe muses, partially because she’s tipsy, partially because she’s Chloe, and partially because she wants to make Beca uncomfortable.

The smirk is wiped right off the brunette’s face.  “Oh my god, _no_.  Please, don’t go there,” Beca begs.

“And she’s super organized and she works really hard, so she’d probably be really good at actually _maintaining_ my relationship status,” Chloe continues.

“No,” Beca scolds and points a finger at the redhead like she’s chastising a pet.  “Absolutely not.  As your co-captain, I forbid you from getting with that crazy woman.”

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Chloe asks with a devious smirk.  “You don’t want me sharing a shower with anyone else?”

The rest of the Bellas erupt into laughter as Beca’s face turns a light shade of red.  She glares at Chloe, which only makes the redhead laugh even more.  

“Don’t worry, Becs.  Our experience will always hold a special place in my heart,” she assures her with a wink.

“Just read the next card,” Beca groans, hoping to get the attention off of herself.

Chloe takes a second to catch her breath, then looks back down at the remaining two yellow cards in her hands.  “Okay, fine.  Let’s see what else is maintaining my relationship status.”

The butterflies return as Beca suddenly remembers that her write-in card is in the pile, and could possibly be the next one that Chloe reads.  So much for getting the attention off of herself.  She takes another quick sip of her drink, then holds her breath as Chloe flips the third yellow card over.  “The syncopated booty shake,” she reads.  

Beca’s nails dig into the couch cushion.  Why does this have to be so fucking stressful?

Chloe looks down at the final card in her hand and slowly flips it over.  Beca’s heart pounds.  _This is it_.

The redhead opens her mouth to read it aloud, but stops short.  She stares at the card with her glowing eyes, and Beca thinks she can hear Chloe’s breath hitch.  

_Me?  Maybe?  I mean, if you want to?  Shit, this is super lame of me.  I’m already regretting it._

Bright blue eyes float up to meet Beca’s, and they are filled with astonishment.  Beca can’t help but notice that they aren’t electric like they usually are.  Instead, they are confused and calm, like the ocean at sunrise.  Beca is also surprised to see the redhead’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  Chloe almost never blushes, but Beca has made her do it.  Proud of herself for accomplishing this challenge, she holds the gaze, a shy smile on her face. 

“What’s with the eye sex?” Amy asks, pulling the captains out of their little moment.

“Yeah, what does the card say?” Cynthia Rose asks.

Chloe shakes her head back into reality.  “It’s, um, it’s the write-in,” she tells the Bellas.  

“Yeah, we know _that_ ,” Stacie says.  “What did Beca write?”

“It says, um...”  Chloe is so flustered by Beca’s note that she can’t answer.  She holds the card close to her body so nobody can see it and shakes her head again, struggling to come up with a replacement answer.

“It says ‘barging into other people’s showers like a total creeper,’” Beca jumps in to save her, her eyes never leaving Chloe.

The Bellas chuckle.  

“That’s valid,” Cynthia Rose agrees.

“Wow, Chlo, you made quite the impression on this one,” Stacie teases.  “Almost four years later and she still talks about it.”

“She sure did,” Beca agrees, smirking at the redhead.  This causes Chloe’s cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink.

“Can you two wait to have your lesbian Bloe moment until we finish the game?” Amy groans.  “I want to know what is maintaining the ginger’s relationship status.”

Beca rolls her eyes, successfully hiding her embarrassment.  Chloe, however, is not as successful as she brings the hand that is holding the write-in card to rest on her lap, rather than placing the card on the table for everyone to see.  Beca smiles.  Usually, she is the awkward and shy one and Chloe is the confident one.  But tonight, the roles have been reversed.  She can’t help but think she can get used to this.  Chloe is kind of cute when she’s flustered.

“Tough call,” Stacie comments, looking at the yellow cards on the table.

Beca watches her intently, once again holding her breath.  She sees Chloe’s eyes flutter across the cards on the table, then move down to the one in her hand, remaining there for a few seconds.  _Hers_.  Bright blue eyes then look at her once again, just for a second.  Then they’re back on the cards.

“These are all really good,” Chloe starts.  Her eyes linger on Beca’s card again as she tries to convince herself that this is actually happening.  “But I’m going to have to go with...”  Beca feels herself lean forward a bit in anticipation.  The butterflies are now tornado-ing inside her.  

 “Aubrey Posen,” she finishes.

Beca can feel her stomach drop and everything goes fuzzy for a moment.  Chloe didn’t pick her card.  She must have misread all the signs, all the body language and flirty comments.  She feels like she’s going to throw up.  She has just expressed her feelings to her best friend who doesn’t feel the same way.  _She’s such an idiot._

Eyes falling to the floor, Beca takes a large swig of her drink and puts on her best neutral expression.

The game goes on for a few more rounds, but Beca doesn’t pay attention for most of it.  She just continues sipping at her drink, occasionally looking at Chloe.  The few times she finds the redhead looking back at her, she brings her eyes back to the floor in shame.  She just wants this night to be over.

Finally, the yawning Bellas decide to call it quits.  They count up their blue cards and Amy emerges as the winner.

Beca can feel Chloe’s eyes on her as she helps the Bellas organize the cards and put them back into the box.  Her stomach twists in knots, dreading the fact that she is going to have to face the redhead at some point.  But because she’s Beca, she’s going to avoid that moment for as long as possible.

As the Bellas put the last few cards into the box, they hear the front door open.  Jessica and Ashley enter the living room, both smiling.  They proceed to rave about the movie they saw.  Apparently it had Channing Tatum in it or something.  Beca doesn’t really know, she isn’t paying much attention.  

When she sees that all of the Bellas are focused on the two women, she grabs the Bellas Against Humanity box and brings it to the game closet.  After she closes the closet door, she sneaks upstairs back to the safety of her own room.  Without hesitation, she types her password into her laptop and pulls her headphones over her ears.  Maybe mixing will help her forget about how shitty she feels.

Why does life always have to find a way to suck?  It was kind of a big deal realizing that she liked Chloe as more than a friend.  Jesse moving away had moved that realization along, but even after that, it took her a long time to accept it.  Then she finally got up the courage to make her move, and she failed miserably.  Not only did she just get shut down, she likely ruined her relationship with her best friend.  _Way to go, Mitchell_.

At some point, Amy comes into the room and grabs a change of clothes, then disappears again, giving Beca the impression that she is spending the night at Bumper’s apartment.

She mixes for a little while longer, making adjustments to the baseline that she knows she’ll wind up hating tomorrow.  Oh well.  At least that will give her an excuse to stay in her room.  Maybe she can just stay up here and make new mixes until the Worlds.

It sounds like a good plan until she realizes that she is thirsty a few minutes later.  With an exasperated sigh, she stands and leans over the railing, listening for signs of life downstairs.  Everything is quiet.  The Bellas must have all turned in for the evening.  Deeming it safe, Beca quietly makes her way into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge.

After hip-checking the door closed and unscrewing the cap, she brings the bottle to her lips and takes a sip.

“There you are!”

She jumps at the voice and wipes the splattered water off of her chin as she turns around.

Chloe walks further into the kitchen and leans against the island.  “I just went to your room.”

Beca holds up the bottle in her hand.  “Water.”  She takes another sip, this time managing to swallow without Chloe scaring the crap out of her.

“That’s probably a good idea.  We did have alcohol,” the redhead points out.

“Not enough,” Beca mumbles as she screws the cap back on the bottle.

Chloe’s fingers trace the edge of the island.  “That was a fun game.”

“As fun as always,” Beca lies, pleased at how normal it comes out.  In an attempt to avoid eye contact, her eyes fall to the counter.  She sees that there are two solo cups on it.  “Are the kids asleep?” she asks.

“Yup.  Tucked them in myself.  I even checked under their beds for monsters,” Chloe confirms.

Happy to have something to do, Beca moves to the counter and dumps the remaining alcohol out of the cups and throws them in the trash.  As she does this, she can feel bright blue eyes on her.  She does her best to ignore it, but she cannot bring herself to ignore the awkward silence that has fallen over the room.  It bothers her more than usual, considering the fact that there is _never_ an awkward silence when Chloe is around.  It’s one of the many things Beca likes about her, the way she can make conversation about literally anything, the way she can make each person feel comfortable around her.

Needing something to do once she finishes dumping the cups, Beca grabs her water bottle and takes another swig.

“So,” Chloe breathes and pulls something out of her back pocket.  She holds up Beca’s write-in yellow card with a shy smile.  “You want to maintain my relationship status?”

Beca’s eyes go wide and she feels her breath hitch.  She’s happy that she swallowed her water because if she hadn’t, there is a high chance she would have spit it out.  _Chloe has her card_.  Beca hadn’t even seen her set it aside.  “Oh god, Chloe.  No, it’s– just forget about that.”

The redhead’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.  “Forget about it?  Why?”

“I’m just an oblivious idiot.”  Chloe cocks her head, signaling for Beca to elaborate.  “It was stupid, I...I know now that you don’t feel that way about me, so let’s just forget it happened.”  She can’t take the way the redhead is looking at her right now, with those blue eyes burning a hole in her head.  She ends with a quiet “Please?”

“Who said I don’t think about you that way?” Chloe asks, confused.

“You didn’t pick my card,” Beca says, embarrassed.

“So?”

“So picking the card is kind of the universal way of saying ‘yes, I totes feel the same way,’ Chlo.”

“I couldn’t be a biased judge, Becs,” the redhead says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Beca’s mouth drops open.  She makes a few incomprehensible noises in bewilderment, then manages to get out, “You are a cruel human being.”

“I am a _fair_ human being,” Chloe corrects her with a smile.  She then looks back at the yellow card in her hand, suddenly shy.  “I mean, I’ve liked you as more than a friend for awhile now, but I didn’t think you were into me like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Beca blushes as she awkwardly rocks back and forth on her feet, “I kind of realized that we’ve basically been a couple for, like, three years.  I feel like I should probably take you on a proper date.”  The way Chloe smiles at her makes her heart flutter in her chest.  She’s pretty sure that smile can make flowers grow.  She can’t help but think about how she wants to make the redhead smile like that all the time.  “So,” Beca continues, nodding towards the yellow card in Chloe's hand, “will you give me a go at maintaining your relationship status?”

Chloe looks at the card for a moment, twirling it between her fingers, then playfully shoves Beca’s arm.  “Took you long enough!”

“I told you, I’m an oblivious idiot.”

“Yeah, but now you’re _my_ oblivious idiot,” Chloe says as she playfully bumps their foreheads together.

“You know what?  I don’t have a problem with that,” Beca replies, making the redhead giggle.  She just smiles at the other woman for a moment, taking everything in.  She then reluctantly pulls her eyes away and grabs her water bottle off the counter.  “Alright, we should probably follow the kids’ example and go to bed.”

“Do you need me to check for monsters, too?” the redhead playfully asks.

“No, I’m good.  My tattoos scare them away,” Beca jokes, making the other woman giggle again.  “Goodnight Chlo,” she hums and turns to head back upstairs.

“Wait.”  Chloe grabs her arm.  She probably should just let the brunette go to bed, but she is still feeling the buzz from the alcohol.  Her lips curl into a smirk.  “Wanna know what’s _really_ aca-awesome?” 

Beca raises her eyebrows.  In one smooth motion, Chloe’s hand cups her cheek and she gently captures Beca’s lips in her own.  The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s as electric as Chloe’s eyes.

When the redhead pulls away, Beca can do nothing but blink at her as her brain short-circuits for a second.  Damn, Chloe is a good kisser.  She then realizes the redhead is watching her for a reaction, so she allows herself to smile.  “Chloe’s lips.  You should have made that a write-in.”

“Next time,” Chloe smiles, then gives Beca a quick peck on the cheek.  “Sleep tight, Becs.”  And with that, she heads back to her room.

Beca leans against the kitchen island, reeling.  Did that really just happen?  Did Chloe Beale just agree to date her?  Did Chloe Beale just _kiss_ her?  Her heart flutters in her chest at the thought that she’ll get to do that again.  Yeah, Amy may have won tonight’s game of Bellas Against Humanity, but Beca?  She’s the real winner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
